Electronic products have been developed in response to an increasing demand for electronic components with improved functionality as well as increased stability, which meets demands of higher electrical performance and an increasingly complex usage environment. A connector having improved stability is an important factor in determining the functionality of the electronic components, since the connector functions to connect electronic components and transmit signals there between. Moreover, the convenience with regard to assembly is crucial, as well as durability.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a known electrical connector 20 having a socket 21 with a slot (not shown), a plug 22 inserted into the slot of the socket 21 and a pulling mechanism 23 disposed on the plug 22. By pulling the pulling mechanism 23, the plug 22 can be detached from the socket 21.
The known electrical connector 20 is not provided with a protective mechanism or any component for securing the connection between the socket 21 and the plug 22, and as a result, an external force or other factors may contribute to the separation of the socket 21 and the plug 22. Therefore, a need exists in order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art electrical connector 20.